


Picking up pieces of glass

by Zowabob



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Choosing to be a better person because the world is a deeply cruel place, Emotional Manipulation, Heartbreak
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:41:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23998471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zowabob/pseuds/Zowabob
Summary: It's the actions that you choose to make that count.
Relationships: Ging Freecs/Pariston Hill
Kudos: 5





	Picking up pieces of glass

**Author's Note:**

> I love pariston!

Pariston takes one look at a photo of gon he's pulled out of a medical record and realizes he's the father.

It's the sunshine joy that radiates off the boy in a mirrored sheen of his own vile shine, the joyful brown eyes, this picture his hair is down all a reflection of boyish youth and strange mirror to pariston.

Every feeling he thought he never felt come rushing to him in a sudden, maybe this is what the game they play comes to, this terrible game. 

Pariston is all the children who never made it home.  
He's all of them and it shows.  
His legs are shaking, this is a feeling nothing can fix.

not even horse tranquilizers.

It doesn't matter that people can see or people will talk. It turns out this isn't a chip Paris will put on the table, he's furious angrier then he's ever been and he wonders if this is what ging wants.

For everything to come crashing down around him, maybe ging wants to drag everyone he possibly can down to levels they never imagined just to see what they'll do.

Well this is what Paris does.

Ging is in the office pouring himself a cup of coffee, he doesn't want to be here, he missed his flight already and has to pay for three more nights to catch the next one.  
Cheadle and mizai are the only ones left doing mundane office things, not expecting the horror storm that's coming their way.

Paris comes their way. He's storming down the halls and can be heard before he can be seen. Both of them move out of his way because they do not know what to do so they become spectators.

He comes barreling towards ging and picks him up by his scruffy whitish tank top and slams him against the wall. Paris's eyes are red, there are tears streaming down his face.

There's a broken coffee cup on the floor.theres coffee on paristons shoes.

What's you fucking problem says ging who is not crying, he does not have tears in his eyes.

Why didn't you tell me gon was my son? Paris screams in his face. Ging is held there in the air, he gets slammed against the wall again, he does not flinch and he also doesn't fight back.

Because I didn't think it mattered, like I assumed you had other things you had to take care of. This is the truth, the cold hard truth of what ging thinks.  
Paris is quite, and you didn't think to even tell me? His hands are shaking, his eyes are soaked, his two thousand dollar loafers are too.

No I didn't , could you um, put me down? Paris does and all the rage and the flaming anger leave him, leaving only the raw hurt.

Everyone is standing in the raw sewage of hurt and sudden instant suffering. It's very quite , but Paris's tears aren't silent.

Ging isn't going to apologize for this or anything ever, he puts a arm behind his head ,scratching a itch. What do you want to do about this he says awkwardly.

Ging is standing and pariston is sitting in a chair cheadle has got for him. Im going to be his dad.

Why ging asks, not really looking down on him only because he's too short for that, you don't even feel love.

They stare at each other

Everyone stares at ging

Where does he live? Pariston ask there are no longer tears in his eyes, he's made his decision.

Like, I assume he's on whale island , cus that's what his texts say. But he's not gonna be evil with you you know. 

There's a notification on his phone, he can be moved to early bird and catch the next flight, just his luck. Now he just need to catch a cab, there's less people since it's raining so it should be easy.

I don't really give a fuck ging, Paris let's a mask reveal itself.

Ok well here the details, my plane is taking off soon it got moved up. He's collection his ancient manuscript and Millenia old relics and shoving them in his book bag as he races for the streets.

It's quickly written on the back of a manuscript he apparently didn't need. 

Paris thinks he's going to pay a visit.Cheadle wishes she got ging to sign forms a1082 and b2305.

sigh maybe next time

**Author's Note:**

> I think that ging should crawl back into a dumpster. Comments are appreciated! You can find me here!  
> https://mobile.twitter.com/the_great_lupin


End file.
